<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireflame Casting by Nocticola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095365">Fireflame Casting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola'>Nocticola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoJack Horseman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6x13 The Horny Unicorn, 6x8 Quick One While He's Away, Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Character, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Courtney became the villain of the movie. What Kelsey really wanted from her movie. How Gina became Fireflame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireflame Casting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been wanting to write this since I watched 6x8 but because of various reasons of 2020, I've kept postponing it. Eventually I ended up wanting to write about all three rather than just Kelsey or just Gina, and I'm not sure if this order will hold, but writing Courtney is the easiest one, so that's what I'm starting with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Courtney Portnoy is checking her make up as she waits for Kelsey Jannings. Rutabega arranged this meeting with the express purpose of her getting the title role in <i>Fireflame</i>.
</p><p> She knows that superhero movies are big these days, and she wants to continue remaking her image after the failure of <i>Ms. Taken</i>. No one controls fire, so this movie shouldn't get into those issues. 
</p><p>She's also well aware that she should work with more female directors. Equality and feminism are a big thing days. Working with a director like Kelsey will certainly show a different side to her. But it also pays well, unlike Kelsey's other movies. The prestige of indie darling with the money of a blockbuster. Best of both worlds. 
</p><p>Though she is starting to get bored waiting for Kelsey. She abhors a waste of time. She is just trying to get what time is it right now.com to start working when Kelsey finally arrives. She is woefully underdressed but that is a part of her charm, apparently.
</p><p>"Kelsey! I absolutely adored your latest immersive product placement."
</p><p>Kelsey grunts her thanks and they sit down. 
</p><p>"As you know, I'm directing the <i>Fireflame</i> movie."
</p><p>"Yes, I did. Such a great character, that absolutely deserves her own film." Courtney has never even heard of the character before but she's certain it's true enough.
</p><p>"Right. I want to make  <i>Fireflame</i> a real film, with realistic characters and conflicts."
</p><p>"Sounds fascinating."
</p><p>"And she'll be gay."
</p><p>"Marvelous! Double the diversity. I would love to make a real movie for my gay fans."
</p><p>Kelsey looks apprehensive but Courtney doesn't care. This is purely a formality. 
</p><p>"And I want you to play the villain."
</p><p>"Of cour--, what!" She stands up, outraged. "Courtney Portnoy is not a villain!"</p><p>She turns to walk away when Kelsey stops her.</p><p>"But what if she was? Think of the new perspective people would get of you. And besides, villain roles are always more fun."
</p><p>Courtney thinks about it. She could show more range.
</p><p>"Who would be Fireflame?"
</p><p>"It's not official yet but I hope to get Gina Cazador."
</p><p>Courtney sits back down, "She was good in <i>Philbert</i>." Courtney is still bit sour about not being offered the lead. But if the movie tanks, it won't be her fault. 
</p><p>"Is there a spin-off possibility?"
</p><p>"Who knows, I'm just trying to get this movie made. But I guess it's a possibility."
</p><p>"Will I get top billing?"
</p><p>"I don't handle those things. And this won't be final until a chemistry test with Gina or whoever gets the part."
</p><p>"Fair enough. I'll do it!"
</p><p>"Wow, amazing. Looking forward to working with you!"
</p><p>"Yes, you are. Same to you. We'll work out the details in time. Good luck getting Gina. I must go."
</p><p>Courtney leaves Kelsey alone in the restaurant and calls Rutabega. She thinks she's like being the villain. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>